Nada Es Imposible Capitulo 1
by fanii robsten
Summary: Kristen Stewart y Ashley Greene son hermanas, pero kristen dera pasar muchos obtaculos en su vida para poder estar finalmente con la persona que ama Robert Pattinson, siempre estara Presente Ashley para complicar las cosas y tratar de separarlos


Mi madre se llamaba Angelique Boyer, era una mujer maravillosa, surgió de apoco como toda persona, yo y mi hermana melliza crecimos sin apoyo de nuestro padre era alguien ausente, crecimos solas con nuestra madre.

Generalmente no me llevo bien con Ashley, ella era ambiciosa, orgullosa, caprichosa, podría decirse que tenía todo lo negativo, prácticamente no parecíamos hermanas.

Mi gran sueño era convertirme en una gran actriz, alguien reconocida mundialmente, pero hay estaba mi hermana para arruinarme mis planes, como siempre la favorita de mi madre y la más linda.

Hace ya unos 3 años mi madre se casó con el gran empresario millonario de los estados unidos Sebastián Rulli, cada uno de mis padres tenía su favorito, mi madre consentía en todo a Ashley, solo ayer le compro un auto súper y último modelo, a cambio yo era la consentía de mi padre, nunca le pedía nada, pero el siempre insistía y nunca lograba convencerme.

Solo faltaban horas para entrar a la universidad en la cual estaría con mi mejor amiga Dulce María, en eso tocan la puerta era Dulce.

Hola amiga – la abraza

Hola ¿cómo estás? – dice Dulce

Ven vamos

Ambas se fueron corriendo a la habitación, en donde kristen le contaba lo alegre pero a la vez lo triste que estaba.

Mira quizás si te sacaras eso lentes y te arreglaras mas ¿no crees que las cosas podrían cambiar?

Yo me siento bien así, lo que me pone triste es la actitud de mi hermana – dice kristen

Si sé, yo estaría igual que tú, es que es insoportable

Ya sé, ¿Por qué no te quedas acá en mi casa y nos vamos juntas mañana? , es que no me quiero ir con mi hermana - mira a Dulce

Por supuesto que si

Dulce se fue corriendo a su casa a buscar sus cosas que estaba a solo unas cuadras, en eso entra Ashley.

No sé cómo puedes pensar en la idea de cambiar, tú ya no cambias, te quedaras con esos lentes y todo eso para siempre

Córtala, no tienes derecho a tratarme así – le dice a Ashley

Claro que sí , si no eres nada acá en la tierra – se va

En lo que se va Ashley llega Dulce María la que no miro con buenos ojos a la hermana de Kristen, de su mejor amiga, Dulce cierra la puerta y kristen empieza a llorar, por más que trato de consolarla no pudo, solo logro de parar de llorar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, luego de eso Dulce tomo su pijama se fue al baño y se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir.

Ya era día lunes, el primer día de estudio en la universidad, pero no era cualquiera, sino el lugar más prestigioso y lujoso que existía en los Estados Unidos, no cualquiera entraba hay.

Apena llegamos con Dulce, sentí que todos me miraban como el bicho raro de la universidad, por más que trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento no pude, era algo que se apoderaba de mí y no me dejaba hacer mi vida tranquila. No pasaron treinta minutos cuando llego Ashley en su auto último modelo, todo se acercaron inmediatamente hacia ella, era lógico que en ese minuto se convertiría en la sensación, con dulce solo nos quedamos mirando.

No puede ser que tu hermana, sea así, me cae tan mal

Mejor vámonos – empieza a caminar dejando a Dulce atrás

Cuando llegamos solo habían como cinco personas, pero eso no importo para que empezara la clase, ya siendo las ocho de la mañana en punto, entro por la puerta principal de la sala el profesor de animaciones grupales, este era alto de estatura aproximada de un metro setenta y cinco, tez blanca, ojos café, cabello castaño claro, le pege un codazo a mi amiga pero ella no reacciono, debe haber sido por que le gusto el profesor, además que era joven tenía apenas veinte y cuatro años. Al salir de la clase.

Estabas totalmente en las nubes – le dice Kristen a Dulce

Es que es inevitable no enamorarse de el

Pero es un profesor, Dulce ubícate

Eso no tiene nada de malo – mira a Kristen

Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien así

No digas jamás.

Ya era la segunda hora de clases y la última a la vez, en esos instantes ya me estaba afectando el sueño, pero todo desapareció cuando vi entrar por la puerta de la sala, al profesor, sé que dije que jamás me gustaría un profesor, y que no podría enamorarme de alguien así, pero él era distinto, cuando entro lo primero que me llamo la atención eran sus lindos ojos color entre celeste y verde, al igual que el profesor anterior era joven como de unos veinte y cinco años .


End file.
